


Marked for evil

by GaelicSaiki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ghost Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Horror, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychological Horror, Reincarnation, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), everyone is a badass, possible yandere levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaelicSaiki/pseuds/GaelicSaiki
Summary: "Are you sure this is the place, Eren?"yep, this is the place."What about the others? We have to wait for them."The others will be fine!!"Eren! what we're doing is illegal and we shouldn't be doing this."We'll have a look around, no harm in that,"Eren! I don't like this!, we should go back or wait for the others at least."Armin don't be such a wuss! It's probably the wind or something."Eren, we saw what we came to see and we should leave"Please Armin! can we stay a bit longer."Eren!!! Please help me!! Eren!!," Armin released a bloodcurdling scream.Armin where are you! Please don't hurt him please. I'll do anything, just don't hurt him.Why didn't I listen to him. If I had just listened to him, I-if I wasn't so fucking selfish!. Eren sobbed             quietly, hand over his mouth, spit, tears and snot running down his face."Eren, where are you?".Eren gasped, shoulders shaking, chest heaving as the teen prayed to God that he wouldn't find him.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it's my first time writing for the Attack On Titan fandom and I hope the story turns out well.  
> This is just the introduction so that is why this chapter is short but the chapters from now on will be longer than the prologue.  
> If you have any criticism or any advice please tell me. I want to improve as a writer and make my writing enjoyable as well.  
> If you have any requests don't be afraid to ask and I'll try and put it in to the story.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

‘’Are you sure this is the place, Eren?” A boy asked his friend, he was around sixteen and was blessed with golden luscious locks and baby blue eyes. The teen’s shoulders tense from carrying the heavy bag his friend made him carry. 

Eren glanced back at Armin and grinned as the pair were walking pass many ‘Do not enter’ signs. “Yep this is the place.”

The pair finally reached their destination, their destination was an abandoned hospital, the hospital was rumored to be haunted and that was the reason why it was abandoned but they were just rumors to Eren but today he will find the reason why it was abandoned today and will prove everyone else wrong. 

The building itself was nothing special, walls were weathered down and covered in moss, but what was unusual was the multiple obstacles Sam and him had to go through to get here and there was a barbed wire fence surrounding the perimeter with a sign saying ‘Do not enter’ and weeds sprouting from cracks in the road. 

The sun was setting, soon there would be no natural light for them to see anything. Armin might has well have been screaming and tearing hair out of fear and stress to Eren as it was so easy knowing what the other boy felt due to body language. 

Eren placed his bag on the ground and after doing that he stretched his back, he let a yawn escape from his mouth to show Sam that there was nothing to be afraid of and from the exhaustion of walking nine miles with heavy luggage. “You brought a flashlight?” Armin nodded mechanically still deep in thought as he let his fears run wild. 

Happy with the answer, Eren placed his hand on the anxious boy’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile when the other lifted his head and had his attention. 

“Nothing bad is going to happen Armin, what you’ve probably heard are just rumors and we’ll prove the rumors wrong and we‘ll be known as heroes,” Eren cheered at the end of his own speech causing Armin to smile in return and felt his logical side coming back and calmed down.

Eren checked his watch and cursed to the heavens when he noticed that their friends were late and by ‘late’ ditching them at the last minute without telling him. Eren’s fists clenched as he grinded his teeth, holding his urge to hit something. 

Armin quick to notice the other boy’s change of attitude and began to question him, he noticed that Eren was trying to calm himself down. “Just a change of plans,” with that said, he quickly took out bolt cutters that were in his bag. 

Armin quick to grab Eren’s forearm to stop him in his tracks. “What about the others? We have to wait.” “The others will be fine!” the brunette snapped, his voice getting louder to the point it would be considered shouting. 

Eren pulled his arm away from Armin roughly and walked quickly to the fence. “We’ll have a look around first, no harm in that.” 

“Eren! What we’re doing is illegal and we shouldn’t be doing this, I only agreed to do this because Reiner and Jean were coming with us! Did you even ask them?” Armin could feel the angry tears starting to come and the boy tried to keep them from falling as he gave out to his friend with no common sense whatsoever.

“I did ask them!” “No, you didn't! They would be here if you did. I knew something was up when you begged me not to tell Mikasa what you were planning to do!” 

“Armin! You know how Mikasa is, she would've told mom and then my mom will ground me even if there no danger whatsoever but she’ll find a way to ground me so I saved us from getting in trouble ,” Eren turned away from the petite blonde when the boy had not said a word and he went to cut the rusted lock, proud that he could shut the blonde up. 

Armin stared incredulously at his friend not believing the nonsense Eren had just said. Like how is Eren still alive, he might as well get a fucking medal for dealing with his friend’s shenanigans and Armin could feel another hair going gray, joining its brethren even if he’s just sixteen but if you had to babysit Eren, you would understand. 

Armin sighed in defeat and let the other do as he pleased as there was no stopping the brunette when he put his mind to something. He watched Eren cut the lock, a loud snap was heard and a quiet thud when the rusted lock hit the ground. 

The moment Eren pushed the gate open, the world around them became silent, it was eerie. It was so quiet it overwhelmed the boys. There was no sound of leaves rustling in the trees or birds or any sign of life other than the teens. 

Eren gulped, feeling nervous now as the logical side of him was telling him to run for the hills and don’t look back but he ignored the warning bells and entered the area, his legs shaking in fear.

_There is nothing to fear Eren. The worst thing you’ll see will be rats and mice, so calm down, you can’t be a chicken now when Armin is here. He’ll piss his pants if he finds out I'm scared so I'll do it for Armin._

Forcing himself to loosen up and relaxed he turned to Armin who was frozen at the other side of the fence “Come on!”.


	2. It's Just The Beginning

Eren felt his mouth get drier as he watched Armin enter the area and was soon on the same side of the fence as he was. He watched the blonde pat down his jeans to get rid of any dirt that were clinging onto them. “Still think this is a good idea, huh Eren?” The blonde sassed him and Eren ignored him to start exploring and the blonde did the same causing them to separate, kicking random pebbles out of the way as he did. 

He could feel himself beginning to calm down as his heart wasn’t in the middle of trying to jump out of his chest and the ominous feeling, he sensed was gone and he could think clearly. What was that feeling of dread. The feeling of dread washed all over him the moment he stepped past the fence. Fuck Armin and his skittishness turning him skittish as well. 

Eren looked at the hospital ‘It wouldn’t be wise at all to go inside with only Armin by my side in case there was any drug addicts or anyone else that would be messed up willing to kill for a few lousy cents. 

Armin would be completely useless if that was the case and he hated to admit that he wouldn’t be much use either if the situation called for it. This was the reason why he wanted Reiner and the others to come, if they were hit by a train, they would likely be able to walk it off as they were beasts of men. He needed muscles on his team but of course they decided to be cowards today and ditch us. 

“Eren!” he turned around to see what Armin wanted but to only see that he wasn’t there, and the car park held no other sign of life than him. “Armin?” he called out and receiving no answer, he then decided that he doesn’t want to on his own now that he’s imagining voices. He went to look for the shorter teen and minding any cracks and crevices that could catch his ankle. 

He glanced at the building, the building was huge, he could guess that there were at least five floors minimum. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that everyone just abandoned the hospital because of an old wives tale and waste a perfectly good building. 

The building had seen better days than this, the white paint of the walls gone green with algae and pieces of wall was chipped and pieces were scattered across the ground. The fancy windows that used to be spotless were now caked in a layer of dirt. 

He chose a random window to peer in at and he used the bottom of his sleeve to wipe away any dirt and dust he could get, and he grimaced at the amount of dirt on his hoodie. He just got the hoodie as well but he got over it and cupped his hands either side of his head so he could look in. 

Even with him wiping away as much as he could, he could barely make anything out, all he could see was a couple of coffee tables and chairs left abandoned and he surmised that the room was a waiting room. Eren’s eyes looked back and forward to see if there was anything else to spot but nothing was out of the ordinary and left the window alone. 

The teen walked away, and he didn’t notice the shadow staring at his back with such intensity from the very same window the boy peered in at and in a blink of a second the shadow was nowhere to be seen. 

“Armin” he called again and there was no answer again. Where the hell was he, he wouldn’t just up and leave. Maybe he went inside. Highly unlikely but there's a chance he did, I'll have to find the entrance. The teen began his search again. 

He found the entrance and instantly crossed the idea of Armin going inside off the list as he himself wouldn’t go near the doors as he’d get tetanus by being beside it as it was that rusty, the different shades of orange and brown blending into one another and adding extra centimeters of thickness to the metal. There also seemed to be loose bricks that would fall that would cause a knock off effect and the only thing stopping that from happening would be the doors, so he walked off continuing his search. 

There was a massive garden if you could call it that was at the front of the building. The garden was overgrown with wildlife due to the lack of maintenance and most of the plants were weeds and the trees were just as bad as the weeds, taking every inch of space it could get. He sighed it was a shame to see the 

This place is a dump, he could imagine the mildew growing inside. He shuddered at the thought and pulled his phone out to check the time. 

Damn, they were only there for twenty minutes, he kinda expected for it to be longer than twenty minutes but oh well. He has till tomorrow evening until someone (Mikasa) notices him gone as she’ll be home from Sasha’s house tomorrow. 

He took the chance to call Armin as well, the phone rang for a couple of second until there was a small click and Eren could hear Armin panting in the background. 

“Hello,” 

“Armin, where are you?” He asked continuing to look for him. 

“I found a way in that we can safely go through,” Armin said enthusiastically, completely ignoring what Eren asked. 

“Where are you then?” 

“Oh, I'm beside where I'm guessing the underground parking is as there's a ramp going down, but the entrance is filled in with cement but there's a glass door a couple of feet away from the ramp and we could break the glass by throwing a rock at it.” 

“Oh, and I can imagine all the documents and all the medical equipment from years ago that would be in there. That building is begging to be explored from top to bottom, I can just tell that it’s filled to the brim with history.” 

“You’re joking right? We have the chance to become heroes. HEROES ARMIN! And you're worried about the stupid history of the place when we have bigger fish to fry” 

He heard Armin gasp, offended and Eren knew that his hand was on chest in an over exaggerating way. “Stupid! Stupid? I always knew you were foolish, but I expected better from you. History is the total opposite of stupid. History is the fundamental reason on how we as a society are able to move forward, learning from our predecessor's mistakes and history......” 

Eren smiled, half listening to the blonde rant about who knows what, but he was glad that Armin was back to himself and he didn’t have to worry about him now and now he could worry about proving to everyone that ghosts don’t exist and that everyone was stupid for believing in them and he could prove that he wasn’t a suicidal maniac (mainly Jean who called him that) as there was never anything of the supernatural going on whatsoever. 

When Armin and him get famous for their discoveries he won’t be letting horse face or Reiner get any credit. Eren would rather die than let fuckIng cowards get any recognition for his hard work when all they did was tuck their tails between their fucking legs and flee. 

“Eren that’s not needed I'll meet up with you. Are you near the garden?”. 

Eren looked really confused “What are you on about? It would make sense for me to go there to meet you. Look Bro, I know I'm a bit thick in the head but I'm not fucking stupid I can follow directions”. 

“Eren I don’t think you're stupid. Jean called me to say that they’re nearly here and he wants us to go meet up with them an-” 

“Horse face decided to show his fucking face then!!” 

“They didn’t ditch us! Jean told me that they had to take a detour along the way-” 

“Fuck No! I’m do not want horse face here. Ring him now and tell him to fuck off!” Eren was about to pop a blood vessel with how angry he was. He inhaled deeply to shout again. 

“Talking shit about me Jeager?” a grating voice interrupted him, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Eren quick to turn, cancelling the call with Armin and stormed towards Jean ready to punch off the sardonic grin off his face. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are showing up here when you’re not wanted here!” he roared at him, jabbing his finger hard into the taller male’s chest before the other could do anything and in retaliation he shoved the angry teen onto the ground. 

“Last fucking time I'll do you a favor Jeager!” Jean roared back, patting himself down and glared at Eren while doing so. Eren being the stubborn little shit he was, he glared right back at him. The two were locked in a heated staring contest daring the other to blink first. 

“You’re butting heads already, I guess it’s a new record guys!” a feminine laugh echoed, taking Eren’s attention away from Jean. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw Christa, who should be at with Ymir’s place. 

“Christa? what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at Ymir’s?” 

“Hi Eren, what am I doing here? Well Ymir and I were going to get a takeout instead of making dinner and I bumped into Reiner in town and long story short the whole gangs here”. 

The colour in Eren’s face turned to white when he heard that realizing if the whole gangs here and that means Mikasa. She was going to kill him figurately and literally and she probably told Mom by now which meant he was in even more shit when he’ll get home. 

“Y-You mean Mikasa’s here?” he’s praying to any god up there that’ll take pity on him that Mikasa was not here and hopefully hasn’t heard a thing of what he’s been up to. 

Imagine an angry mama bear on steroids whose cub got attacked but ten times worse and you have Mikasa. No one could blame Eren if they tried for feeling this and if they’d argue otherwise, they won't be long changing their minds when they spend less than five minutes with him. She’s not a wild animal but if anything, concerning him she’d flip just like that. She was always like that mothering him and just overprotective in every way possible. 

His hope shattered when he saw Christa’s happy expression morph into a pity one and shaking her head. “We tried to hide it from her, but Connie called Sasha to see if she wanted to come and Mikasa found out and by the way Eren she’s mad”. 

Eren grimaced at that “Where's the rest of them at?”. “They're bringing the supplies from the car, they’ll be here any moment,” Jean conceitedly answered, smirking at Christa and when no one ‘appeared’ to have heard him as Christa said the exact same thing word for word and he coughed into his fist and when no response was given. He looked side to side unable to comprehend that they were ignoring him, he went to open his mouth again. 

Eren who was still sitting on the ground, slammed his hands on the ground “Shut it Horse Face! I’m in the middle of something!”. 

“Oh yeah you’re in the middle of something. Oh, I'll show you something!” Eren sprung to his feet and not a moment later they were fighting. 

“Boys quit it!” Christa demanded as the pair were rough housing, the pair ignored her and continued fighting, while the three of them were preoccupied, they failed to notice the rest of the group to catch up with Armin in tow. 

They all carried something such as sleeping bags, bag with all the food who Bertholdt was in charge of keeping it away from Sasha etc. Mikasa and Reiner were carrying the heavier supplies and Mikasa dropped the boxes she was carrying and speed-walked to where the pair of idiots were fighting with Christa trying to separate them. 

She grabbed Jean by the back of his shirt yanking him to the floor, winding him and reached for Eren’s ear to pull at it as well with Eren screeching as she did and with the ‘lovers quarrel’ now over. Ymir pulled Christa to her chest asking if she was okay and prodding each limb to see if she was hurt. 

“What were you thinking, coming to this place Are you insane?” Mikasa yanking his ear with each question. Eren pawing at her hand trying to make her let go, failing in the process.

“It's just an abandoned building Mikasa! The worst thing here would-be the mice and bugs here.” Mikasa’s grip on his ear tightened for a moment until she let go. “You don’t know who could be in there or the building could just collapse any moment or-” 

“Enough Mikasa! I’m not a child and you’re not my mother either so stop worrying, I can look after myself!” Eren snapped at her, everyone else went to find the best place to set up camp as sun had set and to give Eren and Mikasa a moment to themselves.

“Eren do you even know how worried I was when I found out that you and Armin literally came here on your own without a lift or anything. Do you know how many people are murdered every year because of that?”.

“You’re the psychopath here” Eren thought to himself. “Mikasa you’re overreacting, calm down ok.” he grabbed her by the shoulders “I’m ok”. He repeated again. Mikasa stared into his looking for any hint of a lie and when she couldn’t find one, she sighed in exasperation. She decided to leave him be for now.

Eren put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb as they walked to where the group was setting up camp and he could hear Connie screeching about who knows what with Jean and Sasha chasing him. 

“I’m going to help Armin” with that said Mikasa left to go find Armin. Eren sat down on a log that must’ve been dragged here, watching everyone do their own thing.

The camp they set up wasn’t anything special, no tents were brought so he couldn’t help set them up because everyone brought their own sleeping bags and a single area with sticks thrown into the center where he was guessing the fire was going to be lit and he couldn’t help collect sticks either and with a bunch of fallen trees were used as benches. 

With nothing to do he decided to chill until Annie plopped down beside and he flinched when he realized she was sitting beside them. 

“Hi Annie, um.. how are y-you?” Goddamn it Jeager way to make it awkward. Annie turned slightly so she could give him the ‘stare’. Eren could feel himself sweating the longer she kept staring. “Good”. 

Eren looked away when she had nothing else to say. The silence stretched on. Oh god it's so awkward, what would he even say? You’d think she would have at least tried to keep the conversation going.

Eren started to fidget with his thumbs and he saw Annie sit up from the corner of his eye and he looked towards her. “Where did you even get the idea of hunting ghosts from?"

“I’m not hunting for ghosts.” 

“Then what are we doing here at an abandoned hospital from the late sixties besides ghost hunting?” 

“Ghosts don’t exist and you know that I’m here to become a legend” Eren said, leaning back, smiling proudly as he did. Annie disbelieved at what he said. 

“A legend? For what. Staying in a building that’s probably infested with rats and addicts”. 

“No for proving that all the rumors are fake” He said defensively, and he let a yelp out when the emotionless blonde pulled him closer. Their faces were inches apart and he was so close, he could smell her breath. Eren gulped afraid of what she was going to do. 

“Use your brain Eren. You seriously think that they would close the most successful hospital in Shiganshina during that time because of a couple reports of ghost sightings -” the Blonde paused give the other a chance to process it and she carried on when she knew that Eren hadn't a clue at what she was hinting at. 

“You seriously didn’t do any research before you decided to come here and let me guess you didn’t know this place existed until it was mentioned in the papers last week” Annie sighed which was out of character when Eren looked away in shame. 

“I did do research I-” “Listening to conspiracy theorists doesn't count and how in the hell did none of them mention _**the night of 1968!**_ ” 

“The hospital was a cover-” 

“Cover for what?” “If you stop interrupting me, maybe I can get to that part”. Eren made the motion of zipping his lips and with that Annie was able to carry on. 

“A cover for human experimentation, they used the hospital as a front so they could experiment on the patients. The experiments went against Human Rights legislations and the experiments were worse than death.” 

“Why did they do that?” 

“They were trying to make enhanced soldiers incase Russia and America actually did go to war during the Cold war so they could sell them to either side and make millions but most of the test subjects died due to the trauma from the experiments,”. 

“H-how did they shut down? Wouldn’t the government have been a part of this?” 

“The Government wasn’t involved in it and they shut the whole operation down and give everyone who was involved the death penalty. Thousands of people were killed from it and remember this we're probably sitting on top of someone’s grave” With that said Annie got up and walked away dramatically, leaving Eren to himself and went to Christa who was sitting beside Ymir eating some Pizza.

Eren watched her walk away. Annie was probably trying to scare him, and he was not going to let her succeed even if she was terrifying. He then felt his stomach rumbling and he took his cue to get something to eat and he wanted to forget all about the story and what better way to do that is none other than to pick on Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I just lost interest in the story and what I have wrote and planned for it but with season 4 of Attack On Titan just around the corner, I decided to rewrite everything as I wasn't happy with what I have written and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're all safe from Covid.
> 
> I'll post a new chapter every Wednesday and Thursday at the latest and if anyone has any critiques I would love to hear them.  
> Marked For Evil is not for children as it will have gory scenes and mild cursing and if anyone wants me to do a list for potential Trigger Warnings I'll happily do so.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick question, do you want the introductions of the other characters in the next chapter or do you  
> just want Eren and Armin explore the hospital on their own.  
> See you in the next chapter:)


End file.
